


I hunt for you...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fanart, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	I hunt for you...




End file.
